emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8564 (13th August 2019)
Plot It's April's birthday and she wakes a hungover Jessie, who has spent the night on the couch, with her new toy: a light-up remote-controlled car, courtesy of Marlon. Vanessa tries to drop hints to Faith that she and Charity want to live together alone but she refuses to take the hint. Charity continues to be offhand with Debbie. Ellis is enthusiastic when an investment company shows interest in their personal training business and organises a meeting. He informs Billy that a rival, 'Big Reg', has found out what their plans are. Jessie apologises to Marlon for her behaviour yesterday. Nicola seeks out Jai to find out when the factory workers are likely to be paid again. Debbie grows tired of Charity's attitude with her and rows with her before walking out. Belle comes up with an idea and drops a hint to Faith that she might be needed at Wishing Well Cottage in Lisa's absence. Vanessa is grateful. Jessie apologises to Leyla for her outburst but she is uninterested. David accepts the apology on her behalf. Debbie warns Ryan that, once she leaves, Charity will only have him to be a cow to. Ellis gets a surprise when the man watching him, Billy and Jessie in the car yesterday walks in at his meeting. April's party gets underway at Tall Trees Cottage. Paddy pokes fun at Marlon's hair by playing 90s boybands, including the Backstreet Boys and N'Sync. Doug begins smoking cannabis in the pirate ship. He panics and quickly hides it when Brenda finds him in there. He covers that he was cleaning, but has forgotten his duster. Chas has decided to accompany Debbie temporarily to help her settle in in Scotland. Sarah wishes Debbie well and assures her she will be fine. Faith begins shifting her belongings into Wishing Well Cottage. Laurel lets slip to Nicola that Jai and Rishi aren't getting on very well at the moment. The Dingles gather at Wishing Well Cottage as they say their goodbyes to Debbie. Cain tries to call Charity who hasn't turned up. Pushed for time, Debbie leaves without saying goodbye to her. Ryan bumps into Charity in the village and encourages her to make it up with her. Bear has to think fast when April gives him Black Beauty to read at her party and he has to make up his own version. Jessie gets a shock when the same man at Ellis' meeting turns up at Tall Trees Cottage, accidentally running over April's present car with his own car in the process. He reveals himself to be Ellis' dad, Al. Cast Regular cast *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Jessie Dingle - Sandra Marvin *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Ryan Stocks - James Moore *Al Chapman - Michael Wildman *Bear Wolf - Joshua Richards *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) Guest cast None. Locations *Tall Trees Cottage - Exterior, living room and kitchen *The Woolpack - Backroom *Mulberry Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior and outdoor seating area *David's Shop - Interior *Main Street *Emmerdale Village Institute - Interior *Pirate Ship *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen and yard Notes *''TV Times synopsis:'' Ellis is shocked by a blast from the past; and Ryan tries to make Charity see sense. *First appearance of Al Chapman Notable dialogue Nicola King: "Devil makes work for idle hands as dear old Edna used to say." Laurel Thomas: "Did she?" Nicola King: "I don't know. Probably. I used to tune out." Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes